A very rushed Phantom
by Lucius Sikilmituile
Summary: Was würde passieren wenn man Van Helsing mit Phantom der Oper kreuzen würde? Lest und findet die WAHREN EREIGNISSE heraus! AU Please R


_**A very rushed Phantom**_

_Sumary:_ Der Titel sagt eigentlich schon alles, aber für den der es Wissen will...: Was würde passieren wenn man Van Helsing mit Phantom der Oper vermischen würde? Lest und findet die wahren Ereignisse heraus! Please R&R

_Warning:_ Ausser Lachkrämpfen und gewalltigem OoC-ness weiss ich nicht vor was ich euch warnen sollte.

_Gendre:_ Crossover/Humor

_Rating:_ PG(-13) Ob man davor schon den Tatsch schwarzen Humor versteht?

_AN:_ Alles vorhanden?Ups..._ der Disclaimer_...:

Nichts mein, alles dem jeweiligen Autor zuzuschreiben... ausser natürlich meine durchgeknallte Fantasie!

_**A very rushed Phantom**_

_**18, Loge Opera Populaire, Paris:**_

'Bravooooooo! Das nenne ich eine Stimme. Findet ihr nicht auch, meine Lieben?'

'Oh, ja!'

'Eine wahrhaft zauberhafte Stimme, mein Herr.'

'Berrrrrrrrrauschend'

'Es freut mich, das ihr Drei einmal einer Meinung seid. Und dazu, auch noch einer Meinung mit mir…' , der transylvanische Graf liess den Satz in der Luft hängen, kein gutes Zeichen.

'Ich habe beschlossen, dass ich diese Stimme ewig hören möchte.' Eröffnete er seinen drei Begleiterinnen, die erst erschrocken zurückwichen, dann aber ihere Abneigung gegen eine vierte Gefährtin lautstark äusserten. Aleera, Marishka und Verona teilten nicht gerne, schon gar nicht Vadislaus. Aber dieser war schon längst verschwunden, so dass sich die drei Vampierinnen beeilen mussten, ihr Unglück zu verhindern.

_**Privates Schminkzimmer der Diva (Christine Daee):**_

Christine hatte sich vor dem Ansturm an Beglückwünschungen in ihr Zimmer gerettet und liess sich nun in einen freien Sessel fallen. Ein Meer an duftenden Rosen schien die Luft schier unatembar zu machen. Sie beeilte sich aus ihren schwerem Kostüm zu kommen. Den geheimnisvollen Eindringling bemerkte sie auch erst, als dieser sich hinter ihr räusperte.

‚Guten Abend, Mademoiselle. Darf ich ihnen zu ihrer zauberhaften Aufführung gratulieren?'

Verwirrt sah sie den Mann an, dann zurück in den Spiegel, wo nur sie zu sehen war und dann wieder zurück zu ihrem ausländischen Besucher. Bevor sie aber etwas sagen konnte, sprach er weiter.

‚Bitte beruhigen sie sich,Mademoiselle. Ich war so unhöflich und habe mich nicht vorgestellt.' Er verbeugte sich tief vor ihr und küsste Christine die Hand. Dabei fielen ihm die, in einer goldenen Spange gefangenen, Haare wie ein nächtlicher Schleier über das hübsche Gesicht.

‚Graf Vadislaus Dragulia, es ist mir eine Ehre Mademoiselle Daee', er lächelte als er sich aufrichtete.

‚Lieben sie die Musik, Mademoiselle?'

Christine war immer noch sprachlos, deshalb nickte sie einfach.

‚Dann singen sie also für ihr Leben gerne?', der reiche Akzent hatte einen etwas seltsamen Unterton angenommen, trotzden nickte Christine erneut.

‚Was würden sie sagen,Mademoiselle, wenn ich ihnen die Möglichkeit bieten würde, ewig zu singen?'

Mit einem donnerähnlichen Schlag gieng die Tür auf und ein junger Mann trat ein. Sein entzücktes Lächeln wiech einem wütenden Blick, wobei er sofort verlangte: „Wer sind sie, Monsieur, und was haben sie hier zu suchen?"

Erheblich freundlicher wannte er sich dann an die Sängerin: „Christine ist alles in Ordnung? Hat er dich belestigt?"

Beschwichtigend legte sie dem Neuankömmling die Hand auf den Arm: „Mach dir keine Sorgen Raoul, mir geht es gut."

Sie wannte sich wieder Vadislaus zu und wollte die zwei Männer miteinander bekannt machen, da glitt der grosse Wandspiegel auf und ein halbmaskierter Mann brauste an ihr vorbei, genau auf den Vicomte zu.

„Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, du Rotzlöffel! Denkst du etwa das ich es zugelassen hätte, dass meiner Christine etwas zustösst?"

Der in Abendgaderobe gekleidete Mann hatte den jungen Adligen beim Kragen gepackt und in die Luft gehoben.

„Ausserdem, was hatte ich dir gesagt? Du sollst dich doch von ihr fehrn halten!"

Mitlerweile war Vadislaus über seine Überraschung und seine Verständnisslosigkeit hinweggekommen und versuchte das Phantom zu beruhigen. Dies schien jedoch ein Fehler gewesen zu sein, denn Erik hatte auch vieles an seinem Auftritt und Benehmen auszusetzen, so dass sich alle drei Männer in eine chaotische Diskussion verstrickten.

Christine hörte ihnen verwirrt zu, wie sie sich um sie stritten. Dann beschloss sie, dass es das Klügste wäre, sich nicht einzumischen. Sie setzte sich zurück in ihren Sessel und sah den drei Streihähnen zu während sie hoffte, dass ihre Meinungsverschiedenheit ein baldiges Ende fand. Unbemerkt hatte sich ein weiterer Gast zu der Versamlung gesellt, der sich behutsam unauffällig zu Christine begab und sie ansprach: „Verzeihen sie, Mademoiselle, aber können sie mir vielleicht erklären, was hier eigentlich los ist?"

Diesmal war Christine nicht so schreckhaft. Sie betrachtete den jungen Mann, dessen gewellte Haare unter einem breitkrempligen Hut hervorlugten. Seine Kopfbedeckung warf einen grossen Schatten über sein Gesicht und der lange, zugeknöpfte Mantel verriet auch nicht sehr viel. Das Mädchen antwortete etwas gelangweillt: „Der junge Mann mit den honigfarbenen Haaren und dem edlen Anzug ist Raoul de Changy, ein Jugendfreund von mir und ein bisschen zu sehr besogrt um meinenen Umgang. Der Herr in Abendgaderobe und mit der weissen Maske ist Erik, a.k.a. Phantom der Oper. Er ist ein Genie und lebt in den Katakomben unter dem Theater. Ein wahrer Schatz und ein ausgezeichneter Musiklehrer." Sie lächelte und seufzte leise. Dann wannte sie sich wieder dem Fremden zu.

„Den Dritten im Bunde kenne ich nicht. Er ist plötzlich in meinem Zimmer erschienen, hat sich als Graf Was-weiss-ich-was vorgestellt und mir dann vorgeschlagen, ob ich nicht Lust hätte, ewig singen zu können." Sie sah ihren Gesprächspartner etwas verdutzt an. „Wer hat schon Lust, ewig auf dieser Erde zu weilen, geschweige denn, all die Zeit nur das gleiche zu tun?"

Achselzuckend lächelte er sie an und bot ihr seine Hand.

„Vielen Dank, sie haben mir sehr weitergeholfen. Ich bin übrigens Gabriel."

„Sehr erfreut, ich bin Christine."

Sie beobachteten weiterhin schweigsam die zum Streit eskalierte Diskussion, als ein wahrlich extrawagantes Frauentrio den Raum betrat.

‚Und so eine möchte unser Herr bei sich aufnehmen!', kreischte die Rothaarige.

‚Nur ihre Stimme wäre seiner würdig.', kommentierte die Blonde.

Die dritte, schwarzhaarige Hexe wirbelte um die perplexe Christine herrum: ‚Du willst uns also Vadislaus streitig machen, kleines Mädchen?', keifte sie.

‚So leicht geht das nicht...!'

Drohend beugten sich alle Drei gleichzeitig über die Sterbliche, als eine mit einem silbernen Kruzifix bewafnete Hand, ihr zur Hilfe kam. Die drei Furien wichen zurück und Gabriel trat wieder in den Kerzenschein.

„Guten Abend meine Damen. Aleera, Marishka, Verona?", grüsste er sie einzeln, während die Frauen im Chor ein panisches ‚Gabriel' von sich gaben.

„Die Ladys gestatten mir, dass ich dieses kleine Missverständniss aufkläre?", fragte er mit Genugtuung, fuhr aber sofort fort: „Christine hier, hatte nie die Absicht euch Vadislaus wegzunehmen. Im Gegenteil, sie wüsste gar nicht was sie mit der Unsterblichkeit anfangen sollte!"

Nun war es das Trio, welches etwas verdutzt dreischaute.

‚Nicht?', fragte Marishka.

‚Und Vadislaus interessiert dich auch nicht?', fügte Aleera ungläubig hinzu.

Christine schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein danke, weder noch."

Und schlagartig änderte sich die Einstellung der drei Frauen zu Christine. Sie stellten sich als die Bräute von Graf Drakula vor und leisteten ihr eine Weile Gesellschaft.

„Allmählig wird es langweilig.", stellte Christine fest und ihre Begleitung stimmte ihr voll und ganz zu. Ratlos sahen sich die Frauen an, dann hatte Aleera eine glänzende Idee. Sie tuschelte mit den zwei anderen Vampierinnen, die kurz auflachten und eifrig nickten. Mit einem geheimnisvollen ‚Du-wirst-schon-sehen-Blick' zu Christine schwärmten sie aus und setzten dem fast schon handgreiflichen Streit ein Ende.

Marishka schnappte sich Raoul und hielt ihn fest, während Verona sich um Erik kümmerte und ihn gefässelt hielt. Die beiden Männer zappelten und protestierten lautstark, so dass ihnen kurzerhand der Mund zugehalten wurde. Weder das Phantom noch der junge Adlige hatten eine Chance gegen den eisernen Griff der unsterblichen Schönheiten. Mittlerweile hatte Aleera Vadislaus hinter den Sichtschutz in der linken Zimmerecke gezogen und ihm bewiesen, das drei Ehefrauen ihm reichlich genug waren.

Verschmilzt lächelnd tauchte sie kurz darauf wieder auf und lehnte sich an den Schminktisch. Derweil spazierte Drakula auf die zwei Gefangenen zu; Kopf nach unten und an der Decke entlang.

‚Eine blendende Idee, die ihr da gehabt habt!', er klatschte in die Hände und liess sich von der Decke fallen, um geschickt auf den Füssen zu landen. Dann sah er Christine an.

‚So meine Liebe, all diese Aufregung hat uns Vier hungrig gemacht. Aber es wäre unfair von uns zu entscheiden, mit wem sie den Rest ihres Lebens verbringen.' Er deutete jeweils einmal auf Erik und Raoul. ‚Deshalb Christine, sollten sie sich jetzt für einen von den Beiden entscheiden.'

Verstört sah ihn Christine an, der Ernst der Angelegenheit etwas zu viel für solch eine bizarre Situation.

„Was?" stammelte sie ungläubig und sprang auf.

‚Sie haben schon richtig gehört, Mademoiselle. Entscheiden sie sich für einen von ihnen', bestätigte Drakula mit einem Grinsen.

„A-aber ich...ich kann nicht!", gab sie ernüchternd zu.

Vadislaus wägte die Möglichkeiten ab.

‚Wie wäre es wenn sie eine Pro-und-Kontra-Liste anfertigen: Raoul ist hübsch, Erik ein Genie; Raoul hat Geld, Erik auch;...'

Die Sängerin schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf: „Das habe ich doch schon versucht!" Erklärend setzte sie hinzu: „Jeden Abend aufs neue und trotzdem kann ich mich einfach nicht entscheiden." Christine liess sich erneut in den Sessel fallen und sah betrübt aus. Es schien keine Lösung für dieses sureale Dilemma zu geben.

Plötzlich jappste Verona auf: ‚Wie wäre es wenn wir den Herren die Gelegenheit eines Argumentes lassen würden, damit sich Christine für einen von ihnen entscheiden kann.'

‚Brilliant!', lobte der Herr seine Vampierin. ‚Lassen wir Jugend vor Schönheit sprechen.', fügte er hinzu und Marishka nahm die Hand von Raouls Mund.

Der Vicomte sah Christine verzweifelt an.

„Christine, du weisst dass ich dich liebe, ich habe dich geliebt seit dem ich dich gesehen habe und ich werde dich auch immer lieben. Christine bitte..."

Die schwarzhaarige Unsterbliche presste ihm wieder die Hand auf den Mund.

Verona liess ihrem Gefangenen das Wort: „Christine," , Erik seufzte und sah weg. „Du wärst besser bei Raoul aufgehoben. Er ist jung, gutaussehend und kann dir eine glänzende Zukunft bieten, von der ich nicht einmal zu träumen wage. Es war mir eine Ehre dich lieben zu dürfen, Christine." Ein trauriges Lächeln zierte seine Lippen als er zum Abschied ein letztes Mal die Augen hob.

Verwirrt sah Christine das Phantom an. ‚Hatte er ihr gerade die Entscheidung abgenommen?' , aber sie kam nicht sehr viel weiter mit ihren Gedanken, da der Graf ihre Befürchtung bestätigte und die blonde Braut Raoul los liess. Dieser rettete sich sofort zu Christine ans andere Ende des Zimmers. Er legte die Arme um die Schultern der Sängerin, starrte aber dennoch mit morbieder faszination auf die sich um Erik versammelten Vampiere.

Die drei Frauen fiengen das Phantom in einer fast zärtlichen Umarmung, während sie sanft seinen Kopf auf eine ihrer Schultern sinken liessen und die zart-blasse Haut seiner Kehle enthüllten. Erik schien sich mit seinem Schicksaal abzufinden und schloss seuftzend die Augen um auf den Tod zu warten. Der transylvanische Graf beugte sich in Zeitlupe zu ihm vor, die langen Fangzähne dem Hals schon drohend nahe.

Christine schrie auf: „Halt!"

Als sie sah, dass Dracula inne hielt, fasste sie sich wieder etwas.

„Ich dachte sie hätten gesagt, ich solle entscheiden!"

Raoul festigte den Griff um Christines Arme und brachte seine Furcht zum Ausdruck: „A-aber Ch-Christine... d-du ka-kannst doch n-nicht..."

Sie löste seine Hände von ihr und sah ihn ernst an.

„Raoul, du warst immer für mich da, und das rechne ich dir auch hoch an, aber du bist mein Freund. Lieben tue ich Erik."

Der Vicomte trat von ihr zurück, fassungslos, und sah sich panisch nach einem Ausweg um, der Leider viel zu weit weg war. Das Vampierharem und ihr Meister stürzten sich auf den jungen de Changy und beäugten ihn gierig.

Plötzlich trat Gabriel van Helsing erneut in den Schein der Kerzen.

„Das kann ich nicht zulassen, Graf Drakula. Heute Nacht wird deine unsterbliche Existens ein Ende finden."

Vadislaus lachte höhnisch auf, der Chor seiner Begleiterinnen ein schauriges Echo. Ein Wirbel dunkler Magie erfüllte den Raum und die teuflischen Gestallten standen in ihrer dämonischen Form vor dem Jäger. Raoul fest in ihren Krallen hoben die Harpien zum Flug an und brausten durch das geschlossene Fenster.

‚Nicht heute Abend, Gabriel!', tönte die untote Stimme des Grafen, bevor auch er seinen Weg durch das zerbrochene Gals in die nächtlichen Lüfte fand; die lauten Protesrufe des Vicomtes ein immer leiser werdendes Hintergrundgeräusch.

Erik stolperte benommen durch's Zimmer und liess sich dann in Christines ausgestreckte Arme sinken. Sein Engel hielt ihn noch immer fest an sie gepresst, als Gabriel sich zum Abschied zu ihnen drehte und seine Hutkrempe berührte. Etwas enttäuscht sah er noch einmal durch das zu Bruch gegangene Fenster und murmelte: „Ein anderes Mal vielleicht...", bevor er das Schminkzimmer verliess und nie wieder in der Nähe eines Opernhauses gesehen wurde.

Und sie lebten alle glücklich und zufrieden bis an ihr Lebens ENDE... was für Raoul wohl nicht lange auf sich warten liess

AN: So, es ist vollbracht! Ich habe die Geschichte endlich zu endegetippt und bin eigentlich ganz stolz auf sie. Wie meine kranke Fantasie darauf gekommen ist, weiss ich nicht mehr, aber so etwas kommt davon wenn man sich nicht entscheiden kann wem man hinterher sabbert, dem Phantom oder dem untoten Grafen... !

Ich hoffe euch hat diese Story gefallen, und es sind nicht all zu viele Schäden durch mein verworrenes Hirn entstanden. Vergesst niemals: Reviews sind das **Brot** der Autoren.

_auf Kniee sink _**Bitte lasst mich nicht hungern!**

Bis zun nächsten Mal,

eure _Lucius_


End file.
